


regarding my works

by hollyus



Category: None - Fandom, Other - Fandom
Genre: LMAO, Other, exes are shitty choices to fall in love with again, i also plan to make more works I guess?? idk, idk - Freeform, is GOOOONE, it's also a bit of a personal thing?, like hamiltexting, this work regards my other works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyus/pseuds/hollyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just updates about my stuff I guess???<br/>idk if you ain't supposed to that on archiveofourown, i'm used to wattpad so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regarding Hamiltexting + future works

**Author's Note:**

> hamiltexting + future stuff i guess

So err I don't have motivation for Hamiltexting that much anymore?? idk  
also could you guys tell me if chapter 3 posted for y'all? it didn't show up in the john/alex tag, and the update date didn't update (say that three times fast) so I'm not sure  
I'll continue writing Hamiltexting, but just don't expect the next chapter for a while  
I'm also planning to write an actual story that focuses on maria/eliza, but other ships will be there too  
however it might be a while ;w;  
idk I like plots a lot and the hamiltexting thing has kinda zero plot soo that's one thing??  
and also the fact I really hate chapter 2 rip  
it's too rushed towards the end, like I've already notified y'all

this is probably going to get like no views but eh

Just so you know!

(I'm also working on a texting one-shot that has... guess what? john/thomas. ik, it's a very... Weird ship.)


	2. maybe a new text fic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol idk why i even update this

hello!!  
i've been working on a new text fic and working terribly slow on hamiltexting, lmao  
i might also post like a horror ham fic maybe?  
perhaps, but ideas have been going quickly  
idk  
i might just stick to text fics for now since they're so E A S Y to write  
btw: hamiltexting does, infact, have a plot that just hasn''t started yet  
so yea i suppose  
also i have like a huge motivation gap so ill probably be spitting out chapters very, very slowly

welp, bye my lovelies! cya later i guess


	3. about exes are shitty choices to fall in love with again

i deleted it


End file.
